Stranger on the doorstep
by RochAntley94
Summary: Chris' younger brother turns up
1. Chapter 1

Set after Ep 10

Chris parked his car in the drive and slowly climbed out of it. It was gradually getting darker as it was nearing 6 o'clock. He could see the outline of a person sat on his doorstep, he warily walked towards it.

"Get the door open Chris I'm bl**dy Freezing." The figure shouted across the drive.  
"Who is it?" Chris asked fearfully  
"Oh that's just charmin init, my own big brother doesn't recognise me"  
"Frayser?" Chris asked, a smile slowly making it's way across his lips  
"Got it in one..Now get this door open I'm like Ice." Frayser replied, shivering.

Chris walked over past his younger brother and his luggage and unlocked the door. Frayser followed pulling his suicases behind him.

"Why you here then?" Chris asked inquisitively  
"Mum kicked me out.." Frayser answered  
"Why? What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing" Frayser held his hands up innocently "Would I lie to you my favourite big brother?"  
Chris smirked "Spare room's free...second on the left upstairs"  
Frayser let out a sly grin and unpacked his stuff in his new room

-------------------Few Hours Later--------------------------------

The two brothers sat either side of the living room on seperate couches watching the TV.  
Chris glanced up at Frayser, "What you gonna do about school then? how you gonna get to Manchester every morning before half 8 because I can't drop you off, I need to work."  
Frayser grinned like a small child "Chrriiisssss...You know like I'm your favourite baby brother..." He didn't get to finish  
Chris sighed "I'll have a word with Rachel tomorrow"  
Frayser smirked slightly and wolf-whistled "Ooooh is this the famous Rachel you've been jabbering on about all over Christams then?"  
Chris went a bright shade of scarlett "Maybe."  
"The one you er..." He whistled and used hand gestures  
Chirs went even more red "Yes! now be quiet and watch this"  
"What shall I do tomorrow then?" Frayser asked with a grin covering his face  
Chris thought for a minute, "You can come to work with me...but you'll have to stay in the staffroom and BEHAVE!"

_A/N: _Well?  
What do you think  
Be nice please I'm so sweet and innocent


	2. Chapter 2

"FRAYSER! GET UP!" Chris shouted upstairs  
"Get lost" Frayser replied and pulled the quilt over his face  
Chris ran up the stairs and pulled the quilt of Frayser "Hurry up, we're gonna be late...No wonder mum kicked you out, now GET..." Pulls Frayser off the bed "...UP!"  
Frayser groaned and stood up "Right I'm awake" He murmured  
Chris threw his little brother's shirt and Jeans at him "Get dressed and be downstairs for 8 o'clock"

Frayser pulled his jeans on and his shirt over his head before drowning himself in aftershave and perfectly spiking his hair. He casually walked downstairs and plonked on the couch. "Ready!"  
Chris walked in and grabbed his keys "Come on then"

Chris parked up in his usual car space next to Rachel's and smiled to himself as he spotted her walking inside.  
"Is that her?" Frayser asked with an eyebrow raised  
Chris nodded "Yeah"  
"You've got good taste bro...she's alrite"  
"She's more than alrite...She's amazing!" Chris replied dreamily  
Frayser coughed and clicked his fingers infront of Chris' eyes  
Chris shook himslef out of his daydream and walked towards the staffroom to meet Rachel.

"Rachel, this is my little Brother Frayser" Chris smiled as the two were introduced.  
Frayser smiled and shookn Rachel's hand "I've heard all about you Rachel" Chris glared at his younger sibling. "And what happened between you both before the end of term" Frayser winked.  
Chris and Rachel blushed simultaneously. Not just becasue of what Frayser had said, it was purely because most of the staff had just walked in.

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The staff stood in silence, shoulders shaking vigorously due to contained laughter.  
Rachel stood with a fluorescent red glow emitted form her face.  
Chris glared at Frayser.  
Frayser stood with his trademark grin plastered over his face.

Rachel coughed loudly. "Right everyone...back to...er..what you were doing" Nods in self-appreciation.  
Tom smirked and walked over to Chris "Get in there Chrissie boy"  
Steph turned to Grantley "Is it me or does she have a thing for deputies?"  
Grantley snorted and shrugged "Coffee?"  
Steph nodded and sat down in her usual spot

Jo smiled as she saw Frayser "Frayser?!, How you doing mate?"  
Frayser grinned "Fine thanks miss, you?"  
"Call me Jo and Yeah, I'm fine thanks"

Grantley sat next to Steph and handed her the coffee and handed Tom his. "Who's the kid?"  
Tom shrugged "Seems to know Jo though" He glanced at Steph in hope  
"I'll find out from her then" Steph sighed.

-----------------------------Period 1---------------------------------

Chris sat at his desk in his lab, supervising Year 10's doing experiments. Frayser poked his head around the door, "Chris..can I have a word?"  
Chris shook his head and nodded towards his class  
Frayser ignored Chris and walked towards him.

Sambuca and Lauren stood open-mouthed gawping ar Frayser. Amy and Siobhan were at the desk behind them.  
"He doesn't fancy scuzzers" Amy sneered "He prefers girls with class"  
"What?! And your one of these girls?" Lauren spat back, Literally.  
Amy stormed off horrified.  
"I'm sorry about her" Siobhan said, full of sympathy. "That's Frayser Mead, He's Mr Mead's brother. He used to go out with Amy when he came to John Fosters but dumped her after he got kicked out."  
Sambuca and Lauren nodded to show they understood  
"He's nothing like she says he is, He's actually a really nice guy isn't he Luke?"  
Luke nodded "Josh knows more about him then anyone else, They used to be best mates until Mr Tyler kicked Frayser out and Josh's mum told him he wasn't allowed near him"

Frayser finished his conversation with Chris and walked over to the smal crowd.  
"Alrite Luke? Siobhan?"  
They both nodded.  
"Where's Josh?"  
Lauren decided to speak up "He's er...." Spots Josh at the back "Over there at the back" Lauren said as she smiled dreamily at Frayser.  
Sambuca sniggered as Frayser walked off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frayser walked over to Josh and placed his hands on his younger friend's shoulders. "Alrite kiddo"  
Josh jumped slightly and turned to Frayser, the shock visible on his face. "Fray?! when did you get back?"  
"Last night...stayin at Chris'" Frayser grinned  
"You comin back to school here then?" Josh asked with a cheeky grin on his face  
"Dunno, Chris havin a word with the lovely Miss Mason" Frayser wriggled his eyebrows  
Josh just laughed.  
"How's mummy dearest then Joshikins?"  
Josh shrugged "Dunno, Don't care to be honest. Living with my dad now"  
"Dad?! You said you didn't have one"  
Josh nodded "I know but he's a teacher here"  
"Who?! Is it that Tom fella?"  
"How did you know?"  
"He looks like you, you both have the same eyes"  
Josh raised an eyebrow  
"Josh, I've knew you since we were 3! I know when you look like someone"  
Josh sniggered


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

---------------------------------Break Time----------------------------------

Chris sat in the staffroom avoiding any contact with Rachel infront of the other members of staff. Tom walked in and sat next to Chris  
"You alrite mate?" Tom asked  
Chris smiled slightly "Yeah thanks, apart from the fact im probably the talk of the 'gossip club'"  
"Ignore Steph and Grantley"  
Chris sighed "I'm trying to"  
Tom laughed

Frayser stood in the playground talking to Josh, Lauren and Sam. Amy stood glaring at them all.  
"So what's it like here then?vDifferent from JFs" Frayser asked  
Josh nodded "Miles better"  
Lauren smiled dreamily at Frayser.  
Sambuca nudged her "Lauren!"  
Frayser pulled Josh to the side and held his index finger to Sambuca indicating her to stay there.

"So what are them two like then?"  
"Lauren and Sam?"  
Frayser nodded  
"Well Sam's my step=sister sort of and Lauren's alrite i suppose" Josh replied going slightly red as he mentioned Laure  
"Oh get in there Joshykins"  
Josh nudged him "shut up"  
Frayser smiled at Sam then looked back at Josh "I think I might ask Sam out yano"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, why? Why don't you ask Lauren out then Romeo?" Frayser laughed

Amy over heard them and stormed over to Sambuca slapping her hard across the face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Sam stood in shock after Amy had slapped her.  
Frayser's head shot up as he heard the impact of Amy's slap and raced over to see if Sam was alrite. Josh followed.  
"You ok Sam?" Frayser asked and placed his hand on her shoulder  
Sam nodded  
Frayser turned to Amy and shoved her shoulders "What's wrong with you?"  
Siobhan ran over to protect her friend "Leave her alone Frayser"  
Frayser shoved Siobhan aswell.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Luke screamed as he raced over and went 'head-to-head' with Frayser.  
A small crowd started to congregate around the two young lads. The crowd quickly increased.  
Luke shoved Frayser back "Don't touch my girlfriend again!"  
Frayser shook his head "Don't push me Luke"  
Luke pushed him again  
"I'm bein serious Luke"  
Luke mirrored his last action  
Frayser shook his head again and swung his fist at Luke's face  
Luke stumbled backwards but then launched at Frayser  
They both kept punching each other continuously  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" The crowd chanted

Tom and Chris spotted the crowd and heard the chanting before racing over  
"I thought this gang stuff had finished" Tom said as he ran.  
The two teachers wormed their way through the crowd.  
Chris stopped dead when he saw who was fighting.  
"RIGHT EVERYONE BACK AWAY NOW!" Chris shouted  
Tom grabbed Luke up off the floor "Cooler NOW!"  
Chris grabbed Frayser "Come with me"  
He glanced at Josh, Siobhan, Amy and Sambuca. "You 4 aswell"  
Chris walked over to the cooler with Frayser by the scruff of his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris marched into the cooler with Tom and Rachel.  
"What the h*ll was all that about?!" Chris asked them all.  
Everyone started to tell their story at once.  
"One at a time!"  
"Frayser pushed Amy coz she slapped Sam, then punched Siobhan when she tried to help Amy, so I got involoved" Luke explained  
Frayser's jaw dropped  
Chris' eyes narrowed  
"I never punched her Chris! I _pushed_ her not punched her!" Frayser said  
"He didn't sir!" Josh said defensively.  
Chris shook his head and whispered something to Rachel before walking out of the cooler with his hands on his head.  
"Frayser" Rachel beckoned him with her finger "We do not and i repeat DO NOT tolerate violence in this school"  
Frayser bowed his head and nodded "Yes miss"  
Rachel pointed to the rest of them "Outside with Mr Clarkson, for statements."

"Sorry Miss" Frayser muttered "Kicked out before I even start init"  
Rachel shook her head "I'm not kicking you out. Your lucky it's me dealing with this and not Mr Tyler"  
Frayser's head shot up "He's here?!"  
Rachel shook her head "No, why?"  
Frayser looked back at his feet "Doesn't matter"

Chris walked back in and stood next to Rachel  
"Sorry Chris" Frayser said  
"You've been here 5 minutes and already your going back to your old ways. You promised you wouldn't start kicking off with people again. Especially not people who went to John Fosters and especially not Luke flippin Pendle! Not after last time!"  
"Last time?" Rachel asked  
"It doesn't matter now"  
"If it's got something to do with the fight they just had."  
Chris stayed silent  
"Chris?! Tell me!"


End file.
